Flowers for Ma Dincht
by Mysteriol
Summary: My gift to Zell for Valentine's Day. Our favorite Zell trek out to get the perfect gift for his number one Valentine, none other than Ma Dincht herself. Pointless, short, simple.


Final Fantasy VIII

****

Flowers for Ma Dincht

Author Notes:

Just decided to write something cute for Zell on Valentine's Day. He's such a cutie, so I decided to make him one here! A short, simple fic centering around Zell, and his undying appreciation for Ma Dincht for bringing him up to this age till today!

in Zell's POV

__

How's my rowdy boy doing?

- Ma Dincht

Yo! My name is Zell Dincht and I'm exceptionally hyped up today despite being slammed by Instructor Quistis Trepe for talking too much and too loudly in class with Raijin during her period. Also, Seifer (that jerkhead) booked me thrice for running for the cafeteria's hotdogs today. I was totally pissed off by that blond-haired jerk and I am officially going to make an oath to hate all pissful blond-haired men who keeps insulting professional martial artists in what they call it as 'swatting flies'! They are a bunch of egoistical maniacs who do not know what is best for themselves. Let us ignore people like this for now, shall we? ( I mean a direct reference to Seifer Almasy a.k.a. duck wuss )

Okay, despite all this, I cooled off pretty quickly, and I didn't really mind Quistis yelling at me and all that, and driving her almost desperately cleaning her chrome-rimmed glasses every 5 seconds. I'm so happy today, even Selphie will find herself a miserable inferior sorrowful lady beside me!

It's Valentine's Day today, and I don't even mind if Irvine comes up to me with his crazy smirk. He always jabs me the same way by asking me, "So who's your girl?" Last year, we both landed up in the infirmary when he shot that question. This year, it's not going to happen because I've already picked my Valentine! Dig that, Irvine boy, my Valentine is three times more beautiful than yours! ( whoever is the unfortunate girl you have chosen again this year )

So it starts today with a sunny cheerful morning with the birds dawning the day with their morning song. It's quite awful sometimes to sit in a classroom surrounded by the four walls and you can hardly hear the birds singing into your ears. After sitting through the tormenting hours with Quistis Trepe trying to grill you and nail all the Magic information into your head, you can bet with my life that I ran all the way to Balamb Garden's entrance earlier than anyone.

In fact, I nailed history when I was the first ever 19 year old boy who shot to the entrance exactly 30 seconds on the dot after the last period of lesson.

"That boy is crazy." I heard a few Trepies mention behind my back. Whatever! You can jolly well go to hell!

"Look at Zell go! He's a lunatic!" A girl hanging around Irvine's hand said with a high-pitched laughter that made my ear go seriously 'ouch'. Mighty hell, I wonder how Irvine gets his ears fixed with impenetrably, tolerably well with high megahertz and frequency. He must have steel ears.

"Oh shit!" I hear Irvine mutter. "Zell's turned mad! He's on berserk!"

The girls around him went "berseeerk" in unison.

I am so humiliated, and I swear vengeance on Irvine the next time I feast my eyes on him. When that happens, I swear I'm gonna pluck him like a red-feathered chicken and roast him to the pigs!

Weelll, I guess I can forgive him on account that I'm now officially out of Balamb Garden and running to the secret place I've found a week ago. It's a few distances off the Balamb coast, and somewhere behind thick bushes, there lies a magical place that resembles so much like a garden from those traditional stories you hear about Sleeping Beauty!

I am there now, I can sniff the fragrant smells of the flowers drifting to my nose. It's a wonderful kind of scent, and I find myself eager for more. Delving deeper into the forest, I take care not to trample over the rich growth of green bushes, and then careful land myself on the grounds overlooking the bed of lavenders, roses and tulips.

I wonder how I am ever so lucky to find such beautiful natural flowers for my Valentine! I have chanced across this place when I was being chased by Irvine for snatching three hotdog buns from him, and then I somehow ended up lost in here. Then a rabbit came by, and I decided it wouldn't do any harm to have my turn in chasing that rabbit. It led me here in the end, and boy, am I ever so glad for this discovery!

I pick one lavender, one rose, one tulip - just enough so I don't destroy the entire bed and making holes in the seemingly perfectly flower bed. Satisfied, I slip the three stalks into my pocket and make a dash right home.

Up ahead, the clouds are looming closer, signaling the beginning of dusk. I have to get back home soon, or I will never be on time to present my gift of mother nature!

But uh-oh, what is that growl I am hearing?

I swing my fists expertly as the realization hit me with renewed adrenaline. A T-Rexaur, thick ugly brown skin, ugly fangs, ugly claws, ugly eyes, ugly creature! I'm gonna take you down in a few minutes for hindering my way home! How dare you!

The T-Rexaur charge at me, swinging his tail with such power that I got giddy with its rushing wind for a moment. But I recover quickly, and begin to summon Meteor. Thank Hyne Squall remembered to share a few of his spells with me. I quickly summon Ifrit ( my personal favorite GF for sticking by me since the dawn of Ultimecia until now ) and it took a few more fist-punching from me before the T-Rexaur was down to its flashing HP.

But I sense something pretty bad when it starts to move once more. His eyes hold a kind of freaky, eerie gaze, and I know he will charge with exceeding speed at me. I hope I have enough speed to last his assault!

His claws extend, and I find myself being knocked down. MY FLOWERS!

Then the T-Rexaur lifts his feet, right over my three beautiful flowers! Oh no, I've got to do something!

Summoning the last of my energy and ignoring my profusely sweating body that has begun to take effect on my now thoroughly drenched clothing, I dash forward with my fists in my hands and kick the humongous creature with all my might! That's for trying to mess with my stalk of flowers, you nincompoop! No one messes with my gift for my valentine!

Granted, the T-Rexaur fell dead and disappeared in a matter of seconds. I quickly pick up the flower stalks, brush them, blow away the dust (if any present), and make a humongously speedy run back home.

Uh-oh, somewhere, I hear the bell chim for 7pm signaling the curfew for Balamb Garden students to end all extra lessons ( if any cruel teachers e.g. no. 14 is capable of keeping students all the way to curfew time ). Suddenly aware of the time, I decide, with my fingers crossed, to cast Haste on my well-trained legs!

So you can picture the way I practically zoom home. I think I saw a few kids, or goblins I would prefer to call, wandering around and watching me with their tongues hanging wide open. Wow, seems like Haste makes me look like a mad man charging somewhere, but who cares!

In a minute time, I'm home! Thank Hyne for allowing my birthplace to be none other than Balamb, since Nida the captain decided to steer Garden temporarily into the Balamb coast this week. Panting, I cross the small little walkway of Balamb. My neighbors wave at me.

"Yo, Zell!" It's one of my neighbor's little kid. One hell of a meanie, I tell you! He once used a scooter to roll over my toes when I had not worn my shoes. Boy, that hurt! Three toe nails were rotten in a day, and I can never forget the white bandages my ma had to wrap around my poor little toes that day. I tried using Curaga, but it only made my toes tingle with slight pain. I hated it, and I thought Magic was meant for all small injuries too.

"Sorry, in a hurry!" I say in between gasps. I'm about to die from an asthma attack if I have to yak on like that while running with Haste on effect.

"You're such a meanie! MEANIE! I want to play with yoooo!" Funny why he reminds me of Rinoa when she gets mad at Squall. I roll my eyes at my neighbor's kid.

"Another time! Promise!" I say vaguely, then I feel Haste slowly warding off my body. Perfect! Just in time!

I arrive perfectly at my doorstep and push the door open. Doors are always unlocked in Balamb, 'cause it's somewhat like a safe and secure place all the time, you know. That's why I like it around here, unlike the time when I was sleeping in my dormitory in Balamb Garden and then Irvine charged in just to show me his cute little pet guppy in a fish tank. Yucks, that stank.

"Yo, Ma, I'm home!" I quickly stomp my feet right down at the grounds and grandly suck in a huge whoosh of air to steady my breathing. Whooooa, but that feels great. I welcome the familiar sight of my home. It's the most unbeatable, invincible, most magnificent scenery you can ever expect! Neat cupboards, smooth carpet, wooden flooring…and most importantly, the kitchen!

I smell something brewing!

"You're home early today, Zell. I didn't expect that." Ma came out from the kitchen with a wok in her hands. She must be baking pancakes again. Our neighbors love it whenever she cooks it.

"Why, because it's Valentine's Day?" I grin, scratching my head, but making careful note not to ruin my gel. I just bought my new bottle of gel two days ago when that jerk Irvine used three bottles straight for his single date with this girl called …whatever, I hate remembering names, especially girls clinging onto Irvine like he is their lifesaver. Eeeks, gives me the goosebumps.

"Well, considering the fact that you were out the whole night last year when one of your friends dared you to date a girl out and you didn't manage to." Ma smiles brightly. Argh, she just had to remind me that Irvine is ONE OF MY FRIEND. What an awful memory.

"But boy, you look awful! You're drenched throughout!" Ma looks out of the kitchen window, "Was it raining outside awhile ago? It seems very sunny out there now."

"Oh," I give a suave smile - quick and reassuring, "We had a shower party in Balamb Garden for Valentine's Day celebration. Headmaster Cid sure is a crazy man, huh. He always has innovative ideas up in the head."

"And I decided to be smarter this year, Ma!" I grin proudly, placing my hands on hips for emphasis. "I selected my Valentine way beforehand! This time, even Irvine is going to lose out to me!"

Ma looks pleasantly surprised and her eyes start seeking around the house. "Really? Have you brought her home for me to see?"

"Yup!" I grin like a maniac. "In fact, she's standing right before me!"

Ma looks like she has seen a ghost.

It is then I hold out my stalks of flowers to her, taking them out from my pocket carefully. Thank Hyne the ugly T-Rexaur (the ugliest in fact that I've seen since the dawn of my childbirth ) did not trample my flowers, or it could be sure as hell I will trample his arse to death!

"My, Zell, this is such a surprise!" Ma is astonished, but she sounds delighted.

I surprise her even more by leaning forward and planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Ma! You're the best Ma anyone can ask for!"

I grin.

"So, pancakes, anyone?"

****

End

Author Notes

Pointless, simple, short Valentine's Day fic for Zell. You go, dude! All hail, the almighty Zell!

As always

mysterio000


End file.
